On today's computers, files are in some circumstances accessible through file folder windows. That is, to open a desired file through an operating system, a user has to open a file folder window, then navigate the file system to find the desired file. Some systems also include application-specific ways to access files. For example, a user might use the “Open” command of a “File” menu within an application in order to open a similar file navigation window.